The chemicals removed from farm spray equipment during cleaning cannot be allowed to collect on the ground but must be recycled or disposed of in an environmentally acceptable manner. The spray equipment may have been powered by a tractor, airplane or helicopter. Thus, what is needed is a system that will allow the equipment to be readily cleaned in a manner environmentally consistent with the environment.